cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Lavasmuggler
Lore Ray Lavasmuggler is a human male born 37 BBY. Ray Lavasmuggler was raised by travelers. The Lavasmugglers crashed on Umbara and were forced to live there. The young Lavasmugglers were forced into military training while the parents tried to get money to support their family (and to fix the ship). All the young Lavasmugglers ships were sabotaged (All but Ray). Ray continued his training. One day, a Jedi ship landed on Umbara, the Jedi told Ray's parents he was strong with the force and that he had to be taken to the temple. Ray was always different from the other youngling (Example: Unlike the other Younglings, Ray liked using dual Lightsabers). Ray was also trying to raise money for his family to get ship repair. In 24 BBY, Ray, fellow Padawans and two Jedi Masters were deployed to Korriban. One of the masters turned to the dark side, he killed his Padawan, and Ray's master. Ray almost got killed but he escaped, although Ray got cut on the knee and electrified by force lightning. "Your parents are next" said the rouge Jedi. Ray was left on Korriban to die, luckily, a Republic search party found Ray. Ray countinued his training, he learned nearly ever form of combat. Ray found enough money to repair the ship. He went to Umbara and couldn't find his parents. Ray continued the search when he finally found them on Coruscant living in a luxierious home. "Dad?" asked Ray, his dad opened the door, proud of his son. They were a happy family again. "Why did you keep changing planets?" asked Ray, "You know us, travelers" answered his dad, Ray wasn't convinced, "Really? 'Cause a rouge Jedi told me that you were next", "Well I guess you're old enough to know this, we were actually running from this rouge Jedi you speak of" answered Ray's dad. The door opened, in person with a red Lightsaber and a hood, "I've searched for you, I finally found you" he said, Ray pulled out his Lightsaber, "You touch them and I will k-" Ray was unable to finish his sentance before he got knocked out of the window, Ray hanged onto a ledge and leaped back up, Ray was too late, he watched his parents die. The rouge Jedi escaped. Ray worked even harder. Ray fell in love with a girl who he left the Jedi order for. They became a team of mercenaries but one day, that rouge Jedi targeted Ray's partner. In anger, Ray turned to the dark side for revenge. Ray killed the rouge. "You shall suffer, you shall pay for all the people you killed!", Ray stabbed him and electrified him, "Mercy, I wish mercy!" said the rouge. "No mercy for you", Ray continued using force lightning. Ray choked the rouge, "This is where my parents died" said Ray as he force pulled him while choking him towards his Lightsaber, almost dead, Ray force pushed him through the window and he fell to his death. Ray became the apprentice of Beteen Jedana. In 20 BBY, Beteen felt that his empire was dying, he passed the torch to Ray Lavasmuggler. Gameplay-Wise/Personal Life Gameplay wise, I (Ray) never had a family (On CWA) a girlfriend (I have one in real life though) and there was no rouge Jedi, this is just a story I came up with in my head. The years are also unaccurate. Although, the whole dying empire thing was true, Beteen felt that his squad was dying so he left me in charge of the squad. I joined CWA in the december of 2011, my first squad was The Black Snipers (that squad sounds very racist), my second was Lost Teachings of the Sith (Renamed to Sith Alchemist and re-renamed to Lords of Alchemy). I went on vacation so I was in a temporary squad known as "wolf's claws" or something. In real life, I'm a Chinese-Canadian (Born in Canada), I can speak English, Cantonese and a tiny bit of French (You have to learn it in Canada). I have Facebook (Search up Ray Lavasmuggler and you should find it) and Skype (I'll message my Skype on Facebook if you know you very well).